This invention relates to a bathroom fixture or accessory which may be conveniently mounted in a shower stall or in an adjacent area within the confines of the bathroom to permit and to assist a woman to shave her leg while having the ball of the foot resting upon the fixture. More particularly, this invention relates to a ladies leg shave plate which may be inserted in any corner or against any flat wall whether in the shower stall or in an adjacent area and at a level above the floor which is convenient for the woman to place the ball of her foot when shaving her leg. The leg shave plate acts as a balancing tool for a person to shave their leg while showering.
The present invention provides a simple and relatively inexpensive fixture which may be quickly and easily placed in a convenient position within the shower stall or an area adjacent thereto at a height which will permit the woman to shave her leg while standing or while seated on a seat provided in the shower stall or in an adjacent area.
In the past, a woman has used the rim of the bathtub, a stool or other device to raise her foot above the floor so that she could conveniently shave her leg. Depending upon the physical agility of a woman, the standing on one's foot while shaving the leg causes a greater or lesser degree of inconvenience and can result in serious injuries should the person slip on the bathroom tub while shaving. In a stall shower there is no ledge or surface for the woman to place her foot and as a result thereof, leg shaving is very difficult to do in a stall shower. The shave plate will help a woman balance herself while shaving.
Prior art foot support devices have been suggested for pedicure or similar purposes. Such devices have not proven successful for a number of functional and economical reasons. In particular, some of the prior art devices have been cumbersome to use or the user found the prior art devices to be in the way when not in use .